


Ripped At Every Edge But You're A Masterpiece

by OnARomanHoliday



Series: Human Teen Wolf [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Malia is a survivor, Recovery, Stalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnARomanHoliday/pseuds/OnARomanHoliday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. After months of torture Malia managed to get away from her abusive husband Theo. Many people are helping her get back on her feet, especially Stiles. Stalia but also multi-pairing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripped At Every Edge But You're A Masterpiece

 

Prologue

They came to her grandma’s old house to clean it up a bit. She tried not to think about the fact that she didn’t came to her granny’s funeral because of _him_. Because he said that she couldn’t. Because he was afraid that she would say something to her father.

How stupid.

Little did he know how ashamed she had been. So ashamed that she wouldn’t say anything even if she had the chance. At that time she thought it was on her.

Every bruise.

 Every scar.

 Every slap.

 Every word.

 _Everything was her fault._ How perfect he made her for him.

Now, she knew the true. Now, she finally knew and understood the true. It wasn’t her. It was never her. It was him. It was all _him_.

‘Why would you stay with him?’ asked Stiles as they moved to the dusty old boxes in the living room.

She stopped with what she was doing for a moment gathering her thoughts before she finally spoke.

‘At first I thought I could change him… or he would change because of me. Love does that to people. They can be naïve. Blind. Hopeful,’ she looked at her hands feeling his eyes moved there too.  

‘Then suddenly I just couldn’t leave. When you live in constant fear and shame and pain you grow to think that you deserve it. That everything that is happing is your fault and that there is nothing you can do about it. Fear is an everyday feeling and you just can’t imagine your life without it, I guess.’

He walked to her and very slowly and gently like he did everything with her took her hands in his. He was always like this with. Like she was a frighten animal from the woods that he could never trust that wouldn’t run away with the first chance it would get. Sometimes she thought she was that animal. Unfit for this world.

She looked him in the eyes. Whenever she did that it brought her back. How could she be an animal with the way this man was looking at her? How could she even be human? How could he look at her like she was a masterpiece? With such a devotion and care she didn’t even know how to breathe far from how to act. But he never expected her to act anyway. He never expected anything from her.

‘Do you still feel afraid?’ he asked. His voice telling her that he was unsure about the question.

‘Sometimes,’ she admitted honestly. She swore to never keep anything inside. Always be honest with herself from now on. Never doubt herself for anyone’s benefit except her baby’s. Her beautiful baby. That kept her alive for all those months. Her child. A part of her being. The reason she managed to get out of that hell.

He nodded like he knew the answer. He wasn’t happy about it but neither disappointed she could tell.

‘But not when we’re with you.’

_We’re_

‘ _I_ feel _safe_ with you.’


End file.
